The present application generally relates to electric power steering systems (EPS), and particularly to providing driver warnings via the EPS.
Safety requirements in a contemporary EPS require advanced failure monitoring, including both prognostics and diagnostics, for ensuring safe operation of both the hardware and software components of the EPS. With improved diagnostics, there is an increasing need for providing warning when the EPS is approaching a failure condition, or once the failure has occurred. With the inclusion of fault tolerant control in a modern EPS, typical ways of alerting the driver that have been developed, include reducing the assist provided by the EPS so that the EPS feels heavy to a driver and the driver is, to an extent, is cautioned to take the EPS for repair. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an active driver warning system for indicating a diagnostic or prognostic condition in an EPS.